


Рядом друг с другом

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Мизогучи смотрит, как Куними играет в волейбол





	Рядом друг с другом

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на ШВ-4 на diary.ru для команды Куними/Мизогучи

Солнце слепило так сильно, что Куними во время игры пришлось надеть очки — хотя вообще-то он старался играть без них. Говорит — мешают. А пляжный волейбол для него — возможность расслабиться, а не задолбаться.

Мизогучи пристроился у дерева с планшетом на коленях — писать план на следующий учебный год надо было начинать уже сейчас, и одним глазом поглядывать на Куними. Откровенно говоря, планшету он уделял все меньше и меньше времени. Взгляд выхватывал смеющееся лицо, влажную челку; плечи покато поблескивали защитным маслом. Когда один из парней, играющих вместе с Куними в одной команде, хлопнул того по плечу, Мизогучи вздохнул. Сыграть тоже хотелось, пляжный волейбол он любил, Куними торчал на солнце вот уже пару часов, кто бы мог подумать…

Мизогучи снова вздохнул и сосредоточился. Лучше бы этот кусок проекта закончить пораньше. Раздался гулкий удар — Куними принял мяч и едва устоял на ногах, но доводка все равно оказалась хороша. Мизогучи потер шею — все-таки идея увлечь ребят в качестве тренировки дала свои плоды. И выносливость подкачали, да и весело это, ненапряжно.

Слышался шум прибоя, рядом шелестели кусты, на белый песок яростно лупило солнце — но тут, в тени дерева, было почти прохладно. Нет, надо все-таки заняться планом. Мизогучи поудобнее развернул планшет и начал отбирать нужные таблицы.

Сердце немножко ныло. Куними такой красивый. Жаль, что нельзя выйти и сыграть вместе.

Когда Мизогучи оторвал взгляд от планшета, то обнаружил, что солнце затянуло облаками, компания, в которой играл Куними, уже разошлась, а перед ним колыхалась синяя гладь моря с пенистыми бурунками. Пляж был по-прежнему полон народа, но в этом уголке как-то выключили людей и убрали их подальше.

Шеи вдруг коснулось что-то прохладное.

— Скучаете, сенсей?

Мизогучи поднял голову: Куними нависал над ним во весь свой немаленький рост и скептически улыбался, как будто сомневался, что можно заскучать, сидя под деревом. К шее Мизогучи он прижимал бутылку с зеленым чаем.

Куними все еще был разгоряченный после игры, на груди, плечах и руках дрожали капельки то ли воды, то ли пота, а напряженные мышцы пресса сокращались, образуя рельефные кубики. 

— Смотрел, как ты играешь, — хмыкнул Мизогучи.

Куними продолжал смотретьь, и Мизогучи украдкой провел ладонью ему по бедру.

— Думал, ты еще сыграешь, — сказал он.

— Без вас скучно, сенсей, — тихо ответил Куними и присел рядом.

Сейчас их бедра соприкасались, и Мизогучи протяжно вздохнул, чувствуя, как ладони покалывает — так всегда было рядом с Куними. Даже тогда, когда он не знал, не мыслил, что это такое. Куними всегда будоражил, его существование беспокоило Мизогучи всегда — задолго до того, как он влюбился.

— Со мной еще скучнее, — Мизогучи продемонстрировал планшет. — Мне работы еще на час.

— Мне подходит. — Куними привалился к плечу, и Мизогучи ощущал его уверенную приятную тяжесть.

— Заметят, — мягко сказал он, но отстраняться не спешил, было слишком хорошо.

— Неа, — протянул Куними. — Я знал, что вы там сидите. Специально смотрел, но так ничего не увидел — тень все скрывает.

Мизогучи снова хмыкнул.

— Поверю тебе на слово.

И не сдержался, наклонился к Куними и мягко коснулся губами уголка губ. Зажмурился, пережидая дрожь, — сначала свою, потом ответную.

— Как ваша нога? — Куними погладил Мизогучи по колену, перетянутому эластичным бинтом. Как все-таки неудачно получилось — они собирались спать, играть в волейбол на пляже, еще Мизогучи хотел поработать… Сейчас играет только Куними, а Мизогучи, кажется, сделает все, что запланировал на ближайший месяц.

— Нормально, не болит, но играть я все же не рискну.

— Да уж. Идемте?

Куними встал, а Мизогучи снова поднял глаза: свободные пляжные трусы в районе паха у Куними чуть приподнимались, и от этого по позвоночнику прокатилась горячая волна. Черт, и как теперь дойти до номера?

— Прости, что так получилось, — Мизогучи взъерошил волосы, поднимаясь и засовывая планшет под мышку. — Что? 

Куними выразительно посмотрел, приподняв бровь.

— Сенсей, я хотел в отпуск с вами. Вы рядом, и мне больше ничего не надо.

— Ленивая жопа, — проворчал Мизогучи, шагая следом.

— Вот дойдем до номера, и посмотрим, кто тут ленивый, — парировал Куними.

Они шагали по усыпанной песком дорожке, препирались, посмеиваясь, и Мизогучи думал — черт с ним, в волейболом и ногой. Куними рядом — и это главное.

Отличный у них вышел отпуск.


End file.
